Opening The Leather Book
by fishiebutt
Summary: Cinder Redstone has opened the leather book, accessing the heaviest secrets of the Nether. How were the monsters created? Were they always pitted against the Minecrafters? Suit up for an exciting adventure through your favorite game alongside Cinder, her brother Chaff, and best friend Artemis. Together, they're unstoppable.


**Oh. Yeah. I am so happy that I updated the former version of Obsidian City's Prophecy. I think that it needed . . Tons of editing, I seriously disliked the factor I used an SYOT. **

**To end it, this is **_**NOT**_** an SYOT. Sorry for the caps, but I need to remind people who read the first version in which was a Character Submitting Story. **

**So, I think I really improved on my writing skills – And also, I've signed up for writing classes, yay me! If you see a story relevantly similar to this in stores, it's by me. **

**ANYWAYS, let me stop stalling you. Oh, and reviews are allowed. But gently criticize me. If it's too harsh, I'll report you – No offence. **

I open the leather book, observing the pages of the novel. I'm much focused, keeping track of each word, staying quiet. Science class today had sent me home with this book. I was required to read it as all others were. And it was no ordinary book. It was about monsters.

Yes, monsters. Creatures – The ones that were destructive and intimidating in their own special ways. I flipped the page in which that was labeled "Blaze". It was a fiercely glowing yellow monster – It could fly like the dead.

It was a Nether creature, guarding it and spitting fire at whoever stepped among their territories. Having a plump, square head, a slenderer body, and skinny legs, the Blaze was one of the scariest monsters the Nether had invented.

I read the rest of the frightening description, flipping the page and sighing. Homework was terrible at my age, for we had to occupy ten classes a day. One for science, another history, some even included needing knowledge for a job.

My siblings and I all wanted to be either fishermen or guardians. I desired to be a young fisher, because casting the line was such fun – And also just sitting there and waiting for that gentle tug was majestic. I loved it more than anything.

My best friend, Artemis, was a miner. He had a worn-out iron pickaxe his father had given him as a child. Once I was allowed to go underground to the mineshaft he worked in. It was dark, musty, and sweaty. "How could you survive down there?" I once asked.

My eldest brother, Chaff, was the lead fisherman of the town. He caught something every time he went down to the bay – It was almost like the fish desired to bite his hook, or maybe he was just the luckiest person in the world. He'd taught me how to fish.

Chaff opened the door to my room. "Hey, Cinder. Want to go fishing with me?" Yep, that's me. My name's Cinder Redstone. "Of course," I reply with a smile. "Let me just get ready, first." He nods and vacates my room as I shut the iron door behind him.

I love the house my father bought – It's powered by pressure plates and Redstone! Repeaters, iron doors with pressure plates, dispensers . . . We have all of the above. Anyways, let me find an outfit before I get lost in my thoughts!

I pull on a pair of dark gray jeans. Since fall arrived, mother requires us wearing thick jeans or sweatpants. Of course, I'd never wear sweatpants ever since the last time I did. It was indeed embarrassing – I mustn't talk of it.

Next I grab an ashen shirt which is made by a thick and comfortable fabric. It has some beige splotches which are the style – It's purposely on the shirt. It's the style of this autumn. Finally, I pull on my olive army styled jacket.

I open a chest and grab my lucky fishing pole. I finally hoist my brown backpack over my shoulder and step on the pressure plates at my door. The iron doors open, and I walk out. "I'm coming, Chaff!" I call, heading downstairs.

I've simply missed lunch. Mother places a sandwich on the table, "Have some grilled cheese before you go. And let me check your backpack for your bow and sword. It's a fishing trip, not kill the cow." She confiscates out my diamond sword. It's enchanted heavily – With these powers.

- Smite V, Fire Aspect III, Knockback IV, and Sharpness III.

Chaff and I made it together at the library. We'd brought only a dying diamond sword and we read the enchantment book and said the words after placing the sword upon the enchanting table, "Enchant thy sword and made it strong, keep it alive, keep it living for long."

After that, we opened our eyes, sighting a glimmering diamond sword. I high-fived him, "It worked!" We both triumphed in unison, doing our slightly awkward yet victorious dance. "We did it, finally we can show our siblings we know how to enchant!"

Well, that was the story. I finish up licking the cheese of my fingers and follow Chaff out the door. We take a mine cart out to the river, entering the dock area. I like Chaff's boat because it's organized and evenly painted.

The other boats stunk like rotten eggs and dead fish, so Chaff's boat was easily recognizable by scent and organization. I load up the boat with him and hop in, as he works the motor and we're off. We pass by other fishers, waving towards them.

We stop in the middle of a grove, as I cast my line and stare at the scenery. There are vines, high trees, and thick scents of plants and flowers. We've never been here before. Chaff seems fine with the surroundings, maybe he's been here.

"This is Hibiscus Grove. I caught a huge fish here once." He whispers, winking at me and smiling. "Are they smart enough to snap lines?" I ask. He shrugs, reeling in his line and deciding to cast it again. The waters are murky, so it's hard to see what's down there.

"The one I caught seemed like he bit the hook while sleeping." Chaff finally replies, "Or he was just too lazy to snap the rod." That takes a laugh from me and I feel a tug. I grin at him but he's too focused on his bobber. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Chaff, I got something!" I shout, and his face goes blank. "I . . . Do . . . Too!" We're reeling our lines frantically. "This is just plain awesome!" I finally reel the fish in. It's a bass. When Chaff pulls his up, he has a HUGE salmon.

"Let's go back," I pant, half-smiling. He nods in reply, starting up the boat and driving us back. We head back into the port, and park the boat in our spot. The sun is slowly setting by the time we're getting home, and we're enjoying some delicious cooked pork chops.

One of my older sisters named Natalie asks me, "Where were you?" She's going to become a doctor when she gets older, unlike the rest of us. She's uninterested in fishing, guarding, cooking meat, or just organizing books.

My younger brother wants to become a guardian. He once met an Iron Golem, who handed him a rose – Their way of asking for certain friendship. He took home the rose and inserted into a vase, which sits on his nightstand. Ever since, he wanted to guard our village.

"Oh," I finally say, "I was fishing with Chaff." Natalie screwed up her face and wrinkled her nose. "Take a shower, then! We don't need the smell of a dead animal at our table!" She crossed her arms. My younger brother cocked his head.

Chaff seemed frustrated, defending me. "Then get that odor of blood and guts off of you, Natalie! Who gave you the right to speak?" He leaned over towards Natalie, grabbing a butter knife and throwing it. The knife landed between her fingers.

"Hey, I'm so telling Mom!" Natalie screeched, knocking her chair over and running out of the kitchen. Chaff crossed his arms. "Yeah, act like a three-year old." With that, he too left the table, leaving me and my little brother.

"Okay, what just happened?" He asked me. I shrug it off. "Just keep on eating, Jack. Those two will get over it as soon as mother breaks it up." He nods and digs into his cooked fish. "Did you catch this one?" I nod and grin. "Sure did."

We finish eating and head into the family room. I enter a record onto the jukebox. It's my favorite – They call it "Chirp". I dance and Jack laughs, and as soon as the song ends, he enters the song he likes most. I like it too, and it's named "Blocks".

After his record ends, we head into his room. I imitate some of the bullies at his school, gaining a laugh from him. "You shouldn't let him bother you," I say. "He's just jealous of you because you have a great family, good looks, and a knack for archery."

"Anyways, bedtime for you," I tell him. I tuck him under the covers and shut the curtains over the windows. The moon barely shows through them – But it's good enough. Unfortunately, my brother hates when it's light out when it sleeps. I, on the other hand, need it.

As soon as he's fast asleep, I creep out of his room and head towards mine. It's across the hall, and next door to Chaff's room. I enter it and fully open the gray patterned curtains. I enter my bed and fluff up my purple pillow, finally pull up the black microfiber sheets, and drift off.

**WHAO, Natalie sure has gotten puberty early . . . Anyways, review it if you liked it. I want to know feedback and tips on my story; it's going to be even better later!**

**Now, I left it off at where she was sleeping because all authors do that. Okay so let's get to the point and summary of "The Leather Book".**

**Cinder Redstone is an ordinary child living in Mossy Stone City. Having knowledge of all creatures of the Earth and Netherworld, she wonders what the heck they mean. Suiting up for an adventure to the Nether alongside her brother, Chaff, and best friend, Artemis Ingot, the trio are an unstoppable force to the monsters. Until the creatures want some revenge . . . **

**Yep, there's a cliffhanger in the summary. And yes, there's a half-cliffhanger for the story! I'm already halfway done with Chapter Two, so stay tuned for it. I'll be updating tomorrow.**

**Until then, goodbye!**

**-fishiebutt**


End file.
